1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a recording medium, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a recording medium capable of easily obtaining desired information by a user.
2. Background Art
In the internet having been popularized rapidly, recently, information can be easily provided by WWW (World Wide Web). That is, it is possible for WWW to provide information according to a so-called hyper text by a file described in a page description language called HTML (Hyper Text Markup). The file described in HTML is generally called the home page, and a location on the internet where the home page is present is expressed by position information called URL (Uniform Resource Locator). Further, the home page (HTML file) is interpreted and displayed by WWW browser, but the home page interpreted and displayed by WWW browser is designated by URL thereof.
Incidentally, the internet is a network of a world scale, and an enormous number of home pages are present, thus making it difficult for a user himself to find the desired home page out of such an enormous number of home pages. So, the home page called a search engine is present on the internet, and in such a home page as described, when a key word is input, a list of URL for home pages on which words matched to the key word are described is provided in the form of the home page. For example, in a server having a function as a research engine for carrying out full sentence matched type search, URL for home pages and key words used for search for the home pages are corresponded and registered in the data base. When a key word is input, URL corresponded to the key word is searched to provide a list therefor.
Accordingly, in the conventional search engine, for example, when a person's name is input as a key word, URL for the home page on which the name is described is searched. Therefore, URL for the home page on which the other person of the same family and personal name as a person the name input as a key work is sometimes included in the home page on which a list of URL is displayed as a result of search. In this case, it is necessary for a user to see, from a list of URL displayed, comments on URL, that is, generally, comments displayed on the home page together with URL as a result of search for URL and representative of an outline of the home page specified by URL displayed to find the desired URL of the home page, failing to carry out easy search.
Further, in the conventional search engine, search for URL is carried out for a text described in the home page as an object, that is, search is carried out according to whether or not a key word transmitted from a user is included in the text described in the home page, and it is difficult to carry out search with images and voices constituting the home page as objects. As the search result, a user is sometimes impossible to obtain the desired URL for the home page.